Endless Days
by Mitsukai Kana
Summary: Life isn't easy. Misao thought it was never gonna be but she guessed she was wrong. Read and see who or what made Misao's life change forever.
1. Chapter 1: Another Typical Day at School

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK and characters. Bla, bla, bla…**

**Author Notes: Well haven't got much progress recently. I guess I wasn't good enough fufufufufufufu. Oh well I just hope you peoples will like this. walks off**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 1: Another Typical Day at School**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

(NOTE: The uniform in this fic is the one in Cardcaptor Sakura. The one that Sakura and her friends wear not her brother's. You know the white top with a tie and short black pleated skirt and the small white thingy on their heads.)

"She what?"

"Yeah it's true and you know —"

"Woah…."

"I can't believe she had the courage to do such a thing!"

"Mhm, and I bet she's gonna do it again."

"No way!"

"You bet."

"I can never do that."

As the voice of a female student kept spreading strange rumors about a certain girl, one of her classmates came entering the classroom. She had long purple hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She took her seat behind her fellow classmate who was spreading rumors.

"I'm telling you it's true."

She had long black hair, ruby red lips and a big chest which attracted a number of young lads. Makimachi Misao, their newest student who was transferred last month apparently smacked a teacher hard on the face with her fist during detention. She was known as theKaitani Ice Maiden because of her ice cold tone in speaking and her mysterious behaviour which creeps everybody out. Takani Megumi was the name of her rival. Nobody had a clue to why she despised Misao so much. She was the only one who had the courage to ruin Misao's life. She was the most mature student in their class. Despite her cruelty most of the time, she is also kind hearted. Everyday she gives money to the charity and other stuffs too.

It was hard for Misao though. Some rumors Megumi spread were true but others were just fibs.

The conversation went on.

"No way!"

The girls around the long haired woman gasped.

"You don't say!"

Kaoru who has just arrived was arranging her things from her bag until she heard Megumi's telltales. A scowling expression was on her face. _Not again_. She voiced in her mind. Every morning Megumi would go chat with her friends who were like the popular group and Megumi was like the queen. They would usually talk about Misao and Takani's job appears to be a rumor spreader in the group.

The schoolmate then mentioned, "You girls should know, that woman is an actual prostitute."

Kaoru gritted her teeth the instant she heard what Megumi said.

The girls gasped in shock and covered their mouths.

"I estimate about 5 men…."

BANG!

Kaoru willingly obliged, banged her fists on her desk.

"have been victimed…." Takani continued.

The crowd of girls circling around her walked to their sides and stared curiously at their other classmate's action.

Megumi then tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and stated, "Ara, ara. Is something the matter Kamiya-san?"

"Don't be so formal with me!"

Megumi giggled quietly and crossed her legs. "Isn't that what you wanted me to call you when we first met?'

Sweat dropped from her forehead. "W-Well…that was because it was the first time we meet. You should respect the people you've met for the first time."

"Oh I see. I'm terribly sorry then" she said with a sly smile.

Megumi's way of speaking begun to annoy Kaoru. Banging her fists once again, she yelled, "Who do you think you are anyway spreading strange rumors about poor Misao-chan! She hasn't done anything to you besides you don't know Misao, you only know yourself! I know everything that happened in Misao's life and none of your tales are true! Why do you even torture Misao? She hasn't done anything yet you despise her the moment she has transferred in our school! You have no idea how sad Misao's life is and you should feel sorry for her! Misao barely has any friends here in school. So maybe you should —"

The sliding of the door alarmed the students in the class B. They turned to see it was Misao who was staring at them with her cerulean blue eyes which appear to be in their usual poignant mode

No one saw the sadness in them not even Kaoru.

As she stared at their faces, they stared back at her figure. She had then shrugged when she realized they were fighting because of her again. So closing the door behind her, Megumi creased her brow. _She looks so disgusting. _She uttered to herself.

Misao then took her seat which was ahead of Takani's. Taking her hat off and placing it atop her bag, Kaoru calmed and casted her eyes to Megumi who was scowling at Misao's back while Misao felt their stares.

"Doshita?" voiced her.

The mature woman then crossed her arms and made an 'hmph' sort of noise. "What is that suppose to mean? Are you expecting us to say something?"

Misao was about to open her mouth until Takani-san added, "If it bothers you we're staring at you then don't mind us. It's a free country we can stare whenever we feel like it. Is there a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good"

Sighing, she uttered quietly. "But.."

The other then raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Aren't you going to continue spreading rumors? It's okay, I won't mind. You say it's a free country so go speak whenever you feel like it. I won't protest."

Misao's ice cold tone made the gals return to their respective seats while Megumi glared at her form and made an hmph sound once again. Then she left her desk and joined her friends for a bit of chit chat. Kaoru remained standing, her fists resting on the desk.

oOoooooooOOOoooooooOo

"Misao is really scary sometimes." One of the gals mentioned while the others nodded.

"I don' know how Takani-kun can do it." Another female student said.

"But you know, Misao-kun seems to be badder than her." A girl with blond hair in pigtails added.

The rest agreed but one denied. "Is she now?"

The group of girls turned to their backs only to find their boss. "Takani-san!"

What they saw was a displease expression on her face.

The lass with pigtails then voiced, "Takani-san aren't you pleased? I mean Misao-kun is the villain as we speak while you're –"

"Badder"

"Eh?"

"You're still saying I'm wicked but Misao is more wicked!" she yelled that the whole class heard it loud and clear. Various students stared but others decided not to. They knew how scary she is when she's furious.

"Takani-kun that's not what we meant!"

Mei gasped once she received a glare from Megumi.

"I hope so."

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Megumi-san is in it again." Kaoru uttered.

"Mhm."

Kaoru then made a concerned look at Misao's tone of voice.

"I bet she's having a hard time."

"Misao-chan"

She whispered.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: uhhh….hoorah? Well……. Rate it yourself. Read and review please. If it reaches 5 then I'm satisfied. strolls off**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell it like it is

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters. Don't have to remind me...**

**Author Notes: …………… Damn bored. No Megumi in this Chapter…… but……….Anyways I give you (The fic is still mine) chapter 2!**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 2: Tell it like it is**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_Misao-chan"_

oOoooOOoooOo

"Tachibana-san" a teacher called.

"Hai!"

Misao stared blankly out the window as the rain poured while others chatted happily with their friends. How Misao wished for some friends to talk to….

Living in a life with no parents to greet her: _'Welcome Home'_ or care for her and help her solve her problems. Living in a life with hardly any friends to talk to and to laugh with was the kind of life Misao was given. _If that Takani woman isn't only in my class, things would have been alright. I would've lived a contented life. _That's what Misao would always write in her journal. She was prohibited by her stepmother to visit her parents' graves which added another problem.

"Okasan…" she mumbled.

"Misao-chan, you okay?" Kaoru asked, worried.

Misao then turned to her friend and offered her a nod but that didn't stop Kaoru from worrying.

Kaoru sighed and handed her a notebook.

"Wha —"

"A notebook. It's contents, so you could understand the lesson more accurately."

Misao smiled a bit and uttered, "Thanks Kaoru."

"No problem!"

"This thing too but also because you always seem to help me I wish I could do something in return. I know I seem to be causing trouble for you so maybe you could cease helping me. I –"

"No way!" she yelled, disrupting Misao's speech. "Misao, you're my friend and I can understand you're situation right now. I know you think you're probably causing me trouble but that's not true Misao. It doesn't bother me at all."

"Kaoru-chan…but…"

!RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Homeroom ended and students scurried out the classroom while Misao and Kaoru….. silent on their seats.

"I..uuhh….I think I'll go now." And with that Misao packed her things and dashed off the classroom in a hurry.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru called but Misao was already gone and it seemed like Kaoru was the only one left in the room.

"And I thought we could walk home together……"

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao ran as fast as she could home. The rain didn't seem to end and Misao was definitely soaked.

"Gotta hurry…." She spoke softly to herself.

As she ran swiftly, she stepped on a puddle and slipped, landing on her butt.

She then rubbed her buttocks and stood on her feet once again. "Darn rain."

Running once again, she hadn't noticed she had just bumped in to someone.

"Sorry!" she said, not looking back but _he_ did……

oOooooooo**Makimachi Household**oooooooOo

"Hmmm…."

"What's the matter, mother?"

"Nothing."

"Ok?...Well I better go before she comes back."

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao panted before the apartment door. As she glanced at her watch, she sighed in relief and turned the knob but before she could continue to open, she halted. She then thought, _'Mom can't be home yet, can she?' _

Stepping inside, she felt a familiar presence and found out it was her mother's, her stepmother's.

"Mom is home now I suppose."

"Are you sure?" a voice muttered.

"W-What?" Misao wondered.

Her mother then stepped out of the shadows wearing a floral kimono top and an ankle length mint green skirt. Her long brown hair was in a bun and instead of purple, maroon lipstick was applied on her lips. eyes eyed her suspiciously as if she was blaming her for something. Misao's stepmom, Yumi, who never cared for her one bit is now about to accuse her……again.

Yumi then walked to her hastily and placed a hand on her hip. Misao took a small step back. Sighing, she glared at her daughter.

"Do you remember the letter your father gave me before his _time_?"

Misao began to quiver as she knew the outcome wasn't gonna be good.

"Y-Yeah."

Her mother then sighed once again.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Eh?"

SLAP!

A red hand mark appeared on Misao's cheek.

"I told you never to touch it!"

Misao gently rubbed the side of her face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tears streamed down her mother's cheeks as she pushed her to the floorboards. "That letter was the last memory I had of your father! He expressed all of his emotions openly in that letter! And then you burn it in the firplace!"

Misao didn't know what to say. She didn't do it and she knew that fighting wouldn't help a bit at all. It would only worsen. "But I didn't do it!"

"Who else would! We're the only ones in this house! You can't blame me or anyone else in this apartment! I'm the only one who knew where I kept it and so do you! I can't believe it!" Misao remained laying on the floor. She couldn't believe someone burnt it as well.

Yumi then began to kick her ribs with her maroon colored high heels. "You worthless pieced of……of…..of…..AAAAAA! I don know why Ken even wanted to take care of you! You can't do anything right!"

Yumi then grabbed her arm and threw her to one of the house walls. Misao groaned. Her mom then pulled her by the hair and pushed her to the stairs. She then continued to torture her while Misao layed on the floorboards, bruised, wounded and hurt.

"_Okasan….Tochan……"_ she whispered in her lowest voice.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: Well that's the chapter 2. Pretty lame torturing huh? Anyways if you got any comments or suggestions feel free to review. I'm off to study ja ne!.**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Wonder

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK and characters.**

**Author Notes: None….hehe…….Just keep reading. Now here's chapter 3. Hey umm….I…If you're wondering why I placed a translation under the Japanese sentences rather than just typing them in English, umm I just thought…..well actually no reason at all. I just thought young Misao would be better off speaking in Japanese. So don't bother asking why cause I just answered you. I don't really know why I even did it……-**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 3: Truth and Wonder**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_Okasan….Tochan….."_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A lone figure sat on the plush grass in pure darkness. The girl's short, soft, black and blue hair was tied in pigtails. Her midnight black dress danced with the evening wind while her cerulean blue eyes glowed brilliantly in the darkness. She hugged her knees as she gazed at something only she could see from far away.

"Konichiwa." She voiced in her cute little voice.

The man whose silhouette was the only thing anyone could see didn't respond.

"Watashi….Nani omae namae desu ka? Watashi wa Makimachi Misao desu. Yorushiku!" she voiced cheerfully.

(Translation: "I…..What is your name. I am Makimachi Misao. Nice to meet you!")

The silhouette remained quiet.

The kindergartner scowled and shouted, "Mou!"

Silent.

"Ne, nan sai desu ka?"

(How old are you?)

No response instead the silhouetted figure slowly disappeared

The child then ran after to the mysterious guy. "Chotto matte yo! Omae no tomodachi ni naru! Matte!"

(Translation: Hey wait for me! I only want to be your friend! Wait!"

'_Who is that kid?'_

"Oi!"

'_Wait….Isn't that….'_

"Chotto machi kudasai!"

'_That's…."_

"MISAO!"

oOooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao snapped opened her eyes and found herself laying on a couch. A tall figure stood by her side with hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry I barged in your house like this but your mother has been ignoring everyone in this apartment lately and umm….you guys haven't paid me this month yet." The woman said.

Misao then sat up and blinked a few times. She then recalled what happened last night and why she was sleeping on the couch instead in her bedroom and her abusive stepmother. Her hair was in disarray and her braid was loose. "I see."

Kamatari, the landlady, landlord rather, raised an eyebrow and muttered, "You okay?"

Misao ignored her speech and headed for the bathroom. "I'll stop by later." She voiced plainly and closed the door behind her.

"Sheesh, what a waste of time. I'm outta here."

oOooooooOOooooooOo

As the noise of pouring water came rushing from the shower stall, Misao thought, _'I wonder if it was really him……in my dream……'_

She then sighed and raised her head to the shower. _'It's been so long…..'_

Turning of the water and grabbing a towel, she wiped herself and wrapped the cloth around her body and left the room. _'Childhood friends huh...'_

She then grabbed a brush by her tabled and sat on a chair before a mirror. Thinking as she ran the comb through her hair, she hadn't noticed it was almost time for school. _'I wonder how he is doing. We stopped writing for a while now…..Does he still remember me…? Maybe….Maybe not…'_

'_But why did I suddenly dream of him? I forgot all about him ever since we stopped contacting each other….' _ Misao then dropped the towel on the floor and wore some undergarments and placed her school uniform as well. _'Should I write to him once again? But what if he moved to a different place and changed his address?'_

Her long, cold fingers had run through her silky black and blue hair before she tied it in a braid. Then she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She then stood before the door and sighed. As she slipped her shoes on, her depressed look slightly gave away. She then turned the knob and opened the door. Then she stepped outside and closed the entrance behind her back. She had sighed once again before leaving for school.

oOooooo**Kaitani High**oooooooOo

The voices of the cheerful students passing by echoed in her head. Misao is still in deep thought and it didn't matter to her that she's quite late._ 'It has been a while…Has he really grown that much? Was he even the guy in my dream?'_

As she stepped in the crowded classroom, each one of her classmates turned to look at her but she didn't mind one bit. _'Maybe….Maybe I should write to him once more…. Who knows he might still remember me after 5 years of not writing to each other.' _

Misao then headed for her seat, ignoring her teacher's rant saying: why are you late, why are you late? _'Yeah maybe I should…'_ and with that a small smile appeared on her lips which made the other students gasp in surprise. They have never seen her smile. Only a few did.

"Well that's pretty unusual…" Megumi uttered with a sly smile.

"Miss Ice Maiden seems to be happy."

oOoooooOOooooooOo

A petite figure sat on the plush grass holding a sheet of paper and a pen stuck on her mouth. Her head looking up at the sky as she wondered what she should write. Various students stared at her rare behaviour. "Hmmm but what should I write?"

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru yelled running to her with some lunch.

Misao greeted in a cheerful tone, "Ah! konichiwa Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru stopped on her tracks at her tone of voice. She then sat next to her and placed the lunch box down on the grass and asked, "Ne, Misao-chan you sound different today. Did something happen?"

Misao blinked a few times and replied, "Not really except Mom beat me up yesterday."

"EH!"

"Then I had this dream…"

"A dream?"

Misao nodded and explained everything to her.

oOooooo**Meanwhile**ooooooOo

"Ne, did you see Misao smile this morning?" a girl voiced.

The other gals nodded so did Megumi. "That's quite strange. Don't you think so Takani-san?"

All turned eyes to Megumi. "Yeah."

"Hmmm…."

The Takani woman stood with arms crossed and eyes closed. One girl whispered to the others, "Takani-san is acting weird too. What's up with everyone today?"

"I think she's thinking…" One uttered.

A smirk was then etched on Takani's ruby red lips. "Perhaps she's happy..." she uttered. Others gasp.

"But I've never –"

"Yes she is. I bet something made her that way. But a plot wouldn't hurt."

A gal smiled and asked, "You're not gonna ruin Misao's happy moment are you?"

Megumi opened her eyes as she uttered, "Yes I will…."

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Ooooooooohh…."

"Yeah. We stopped writing five years ago. He's an old friend of mine."

"I see. I've never seen you happy before. So I was a bit surprised."

Misao then turned her eyes to the paper and thought, _'What should I write? What can I say? What would he say if he sees this letter?'_

"Kamiya-san!" a female student called.

"Hai!"

"Takahashi sensei wanted to see you."

"Oh okay be right there!"

Kaoru turned to Misao and said, "Well Misao I'll be right back! Let me help you with that letter ok!" and with that Kaoru dashed off to their teacher.

Misao then returned to thinking. _'Dear ……., it's been while…..No. no .no………… how are you? We haven't been-…not good enough…what about….How are you doing? It's me Misao…..No. not good…..' sighs_ "

"I guess I don't really know what to write after all." _sighs _Misaothen lifted her head and looked up in the sky, sighing.

"Aoshi-sama……"

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: Well that's that. Better rest for a while. I hope you like it. Got nothing much to say. Just thanks to the reviews! The Japanese of "I only want to be your friend"….well I'm not so sure about that…. I'm not sure about umm… Chotto machi kudasai…. As well. I just asked a friend…..see ya in the next chapter. There will surely be some Aoshi fluff….fufufufufufufu **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Times

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters.**

**Author Notes: Writer's Block! Aaaaaaaa! **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 4: Past Times**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_Aoshi-sama"_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Misao lay on the plush grass with arms placed squarely behind her head and fingers clasped. Her eyes focused on the morning sky. The pen and paper sat next to her form_. 'Dear Aoshi-sama'_ was the only words written on it. It seems Misao hasn't thought of anything yet. It remained a mystery. They themselves have no idea why they ceased writing. Misao was born in Kyoto. Back then, she was the most genki child in Kyoto. Her cheerfulness never faded and her smile never left.

"Misao-chan, I'm back! Have you written anything yet?" Kaoru voiced. As she glanced on the paper with 3 words written on it on the green grass, she muttered, "Well I guess not. So need some help?"

Misao remained quiet. She was in deep thought. Her memories of the past suddenly appeared in her troubled head. Aoshi was a thing of the past and so was Kyoto. She wanted to forget all about those times. She wanted to seal away her past memories and live with to her current life, 5 friends, an abusive stepmother, days of pure torture and starvation. Her mother barley lets her eat.

Kaoru began to worry. Misao wasn't answering her again and that meant she was in deep thought. "A-Ano Misao-chan…."

Misao sighed and sat up with a look of depression. Her eyes gazed at the ground.

The bell tolled and everyone headed back to their respective classrooms. "We should go back too." Kaoru insisted. Misao then stood and grabbed the paper and proceeded to their class.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Ne Takani-san, why haven't you been torturing Misao lately?"

The Takani woman ignored her question and crossed her legs and arms.

The young lass sighed and continued writing down notes as their teacher explicated briefly.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao headed home in silence with Kaoru behind her back. She continued to remember the past times. Those happy moments and all her friends….

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru called.

Misao turned to her back and said, "Nani?"

Kaoru pouted and ran to her friend. "Mou! Quit giving me that look and smile a bit! You've been so depressed this day! What's gotten into you?"

Misao sighed and ignored her protest and ran off home.

"Wait Misao!"

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao lay sprawled on her bed. She hid her head between her pillows and grasped the letter in her hands tightly.

oOooo**Flashback**oooOo

"Aoshi-niichan!" a cute little 6 year old called.

A young7 year old lad came walking to the desperate child. "Doshita?" he uttered in his husky voice.

"Ano ne, Okasan, Tochan left for a trip! They say Misao-chan TOOOOOOOOOOOO young to come! I cried at first, demo demo! They said Misao-chan can play with Aoshi-niichan all day because Aoshi-niichan will be taking care of MEEEEEEEEEEE!" she voiced with joy.

"Aa"

oOooo**3 years later**oooOo

Aoshi and Misao knelt quietly before a headstone and prayed silently. Misao's mother has passed away just last month. Ever since, she's dreamt to seeing her mom again. She would pray every single day. No matter how rough the weather is.

The two then slowly opened their eyes and gazed at the gravestone.

Misao then started a conversation. "Ano ne, Aoshi-sama…..I don't like that woman."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Why? She cares for you Misao just like your real mother."

The young lass then crinkled her face in disgust. "I think she's only pretending."

"Misao"

"Misao-chan!" a woman called.

Both turned to see Misao's stepmother, Yumi. The false smile was etched on her face once again and Misao hated that.

Aoshi glimpsed at Misao and back at Yumi.

He then stood up and sighed

oOooo**End of Flashback**oooOo

Misao buried her head in the pillows even more. She then clasped the material as she remembered something……something….painful….

"Aoshi-sama……."

oOooo**Flashback – 2 years ago**oooOo

A girl with long black and blue hair in a ponytail stood before a tall man. She wore a brown overcoat and a blue knee length dress.

"A-Aoshi-sama…."

The young man whose eyes were closed opened them a bit and inserted his hands in his trouser pockets. "I already told you why I came to Tokyo."

"You forgot something right?" she muttered timidly.

"Aa."

"A-Ano Aoshi-sama, there's something you need to know. I've only realized it a while ago after I….no….after we met again."

The two silenced.

Misao grasped the material of her coat tightly and voiced quietly, "A-Aoshi-sama….I…You…….A-A…." Misao then closed her eyes shut and flushed.

'_Why can't I say it?' _Aoshi then figured what Misao was going to say and haven't got a clue to what he should say.

As Misao took a deep breathe, she whispered to herself, "I'll definitely be alright."

She then looked at her Aoshi-sama with confidence and said, "A-Ano….Aoshi-sama!...Aoshi-sama, omae wa ski!"

(Translation: I Love You!)

She then flushed even more while Aoshi lowered his head, his bangs obscuring his beautiful eyes.

oOooo**End of Flashback**oooOo

Misao blushed as tears streamed down her face_. 'Do I still feel that way? Do I….do I…Do I still love him?_' she then cried some more and buried herself deeper in the pillows soaking them with her sparkling tears.

"Why did I say it!" she yelled to herself.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: Well this chapter sucks….I was having writer's block! sigh I promise chapter 5 would be better………..**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	5. Chapter 5: Laughter is the best medicine

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters.**

**Author Notes: Hello all! I bring you the 5th chapter of Endless Days! Now now let's add a bit of happiness shall we? I can't stand being gloomy all the time…sheesh! …….Anyways just read…..zZzZzZ...Oh! And by the way I edited chapter 4. I changed Aoshi's age. So don't go wondering why Aoshi suddenly got into Misaos class! Plus, don't forget you better review got it?**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 5: Laughter serves as the best medicine**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_Why did I say it?"_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A young man about 6 ft tall came walking on the halls of Kaitani high. Various students stared at him. They've never met him before and he was never in their class.

He passed by a petite woman with black and blue hair gathered in a bun and ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. He felt as if he knew the gal. But he ignored the thought and headed for his new classroom. He had black hair with long bangs almost obscuring his eyes. His hands were placed inside his pockets as he carried his bag on one hand.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao quietly sat on her desk and remained silent. Megumi on the other hand, kept spreading rumours but they weren't about her but a certain male who was walking in the hall a while ago.

"He does look good, doesn't he?" a blonde haired lass voiced.

"Got that right! But you know something, he looked kinda……"

"Serious? Creepy? Quiet?" Megumi uttered suddenly.

"Y-Yeah… He kind of acted like Misao."

All eyes turned to the silent woman sitting quietly on her desk minding her own business.

Misao pretended not to hear anything but she heard it loud and clear. _'I don't really care who that guy is.'_ She voiced in her head and gazed out the window, her hand supporting her chin. Her long wavy hair was tied in a bun today. She then remembered something and turned to her right to see her closest friend, Kaoru, gone. Her eyes showed a bit of concern and loneliness at that matter.

"I've never seen him before have you?"

"Not really but maybe he's just moved here."

"Yeah you two may be right." Said Megumi.

"Takani-san, you've been acting strange lately."

The Takani woman raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Really?"

"Homeroom is about to start." Misao's voice stated.

All eyes turned to Misao.

As one of them parted her lips to protest, their teacher entered the room coolly. She then made a 'hmph' sound and crossed her arms while Misao smirked a bit.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Well everyone, good morning to you all. I have some bad news and some good news, though I'm not sure if it really is good, for all of you. First of all, Kamiya-san isn't attending school for two whole days for the reason that she is suffering a case of high fever. I'm sorry about that. Second, we have a new student. He comes from Kyoto, Japan. Please come in."

A tall young man with ink- jet black hair and eyes came walking in the room. The girls blushed and gasped. Misao didn't pay attention and kept gazing out the window while their new friend is focusing his wonderful eyes on her. Misao then felt the presence of his eyes and turned to the front and gasped. He has turned his eyes away at that moment.

Misao then placed her hands on her lap and began to redden. Their teacher then wrote his name on the board neatly and voiced to all, "Shinomori Aoshi is his name. He will be joining our class from now on. I hope you get along with him well. Now where should you seat?" As the teacher searched for vacant seats around the classroom, Misao formed fists on her skirt and lowered her head. _'Why did he come? And when I was about to mail the letter to him… Aoshi-sama naze?'_

"Oh, the seat behind Kamiya-san isn't occupied isn't it? Well then go ahead and take your seat, Shinomori-san."

The young lad quietly headed for his new place and sighed as he sat.

Misao's head was still lowered but her redness faded.

Megumi eyed the two suspiciously and formed a sly smile on her cunning lips. _'I see so this is how it is eh?'_

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Ne Misao-chan, Kaoru-chan isn't here today and she told us if you're ever alone, we'd cheer you up. So do you wanna eat lunch with us upstairs?" one of Kaoru's pals offered.

"You mean to the rooftop?" Misao muttered plainly.

"Mhm!"

She then shifted her eyes on her desk and thought about it.

"…."

"Sure I'll go." And with that she immediately stood from her seat and joined the group for lunch.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

"Shinomori-san." A female voice called.

Aoshi turned his head to his back and asked, "What is it?"

"You seem alone. Care to have lunch with us?"

"EH!" the girls gasped and flushed in surprise.

Aoshi sighed. "Oh and by the way I'm Takani Megumi and these are my pals. Nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well but I would like to eat alone, thank you for the offer though." And with that he walked off, leaving the classroom.

The gals sighed in relief. "Mou why did you suddenly do that?"

Megumi frowned and left the group.

oOooooooooOOooooooooOo

Kaoru's pals obligingly took her to lunch with them. They didn't seem to mind her behaviour. How quiet and serious she is not like the others.

When they finally reached their destination, they found Sanosuke Sagara and his fellow classmate, Shei Fa who comes from Hong Kong. Kaoru's friends, Miyu, Nanao and Maya, began chuckling and covered their mouths. A question mark popped up on Misao's head as she wondered what was going on with them.

"What the?"

Sagara then noticed the group of girls and waved at them. "Oi ladies what you up to?" Sagara has never met them before but Kaoru knew very well who and what he is. Where did she get the info you ask? Well from her current boyfriend, Kenshin Himura. He and Sanosuke are good friends. Himura is in the 1st class while Sagara made it into the 1st class as well. Misao and Kaoru were in 2nd class of 4th year. Sanosuke Sagara is 17 yrs old and is actually a gigolo. Oh and about Shei Fa, she's somewhere from Hong Kong and grew up in Japan. She and Sano are good friends as well. She had long brown wavy hair and perfectly blue eyes. She's a bit short as well.

"Sagara-kun!" Nanao voiced.

"Fuck! How did you know my name!" he shouted in surprise.

Misao gasped at his language. Bad words are part of his everyday life…..

"Ah…Eh…..I'm one of Kaoru-chan's friends, Nanao Mikoru. Hajime Mashite!"

"Eh?" Sagara then scratched his head as he did the same thing to his tummy. "S-So ka…."

Shei Fa kept quiet.

Nanao then noticed her silent self and greeted her with hands in the air. "Oi Shei Fa-chan!"

"A-Aa…"

Miyu then joined the conversation. "Woah!... You two are having a relationship!"

"Na-NANI!" the two yelled together. They switched looks but immediately looked away from each other with blushes on their faces.

The other girls laughed except Misao. _'They seem so happy….'_

"See!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Shei Fa voiced insecurely.

"Well now, you don't have to deny. You've two have been hanging out all day!"

"W-What was that!" together they said. Both flushed once again.

"A-Anyway mind your own business!" Shei Fa shouted with fists on her sides.

Nanao chuckled and said slyly, "Oooooooh…..you wanna have some private time?"

Shei Fa reddened like a tomato and yelled, "What's the matter with you! Oh! Well I think you're just jealous!"

"What!"

Sano chuckled and uttered arrogantly, "I am so popular with the girls…"

"What was that!" Nanao and Shei Fa voiced together.

Miyu and Maya then began to giggle. The three turned their eyes to the two young females so did Misao. The two giggled even louder and when that occurred… Misao smiled and began to laugh with them. Nanao, Sagara and Shei Fa turned their eyes on Misao's giggling form wide eyed.

"I have never seen Misao laugh before…" Nanao whispered to the two fellows next to her.

"Me too…" Shei Fa agreed.

"…….?' Was Sano's reaction.

"But the sound is kinda sweet, isn't it?" Shei Fa asked.

"Mhm." The other two agreed and they all began to laugh as well.

Meanwhile a tall figure stood leaning on the door with arms crossed as he watched them. His lips forming a little smile. "I'm glad you finally showed some amusement, Misao…" and with that he left his stance and headed back for the classroom.

Misao continued to laugh with her new friends while Megumi continued to act strangely.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: See? Misao can't stay solemn forever! She needs some laughter! Come on! Anyway I was hoping chapter 5 was a little better but I guess it is now….well I think so…. I'm so sorry that my fic isn't good enough. sigh Gomen nasai…. This is the best I could think of…. Maybe it isn't really the best….sigh…….**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	6. Chapter 6: Question Mark ?

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters.**

**Author Notes: …….Why am I always speechless! sigh I guess that's because I'm saving my speech when my fic's over. La di dum dum……Just read and review ok. You gotta submit a review so I know what you peoples are thinking! Duh….zZzzzzZZ…… _REVIEW_ darn it! Sorry took so long to update. :( Writer's block! Arg! An author's greatest enemy! Argh! Need…._REVIEWS_... Anyway I'm really really sorry for the long update….. **

**Oh and please R & R ! The more reviews, the more the chapters! **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 6: Question Mark (?)**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

'_I'm glad you finally showed some amusement.'_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Aoshi quietly headed for his locker which was 2 lockers distance from Misao. He opened it and stuffed some of his stuff scrappily. He then shut it, sealed it and turned only to find a petite figure before him. He gasped in surprise.

"We need to talk." She said placidly.

The two of them placed on serious looks.

"Shinomori Aoshi."

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Misao and Aoshi headed for the roof with neither of them speaking a word. When they reached their destination, Misao had sighed and turned to see how Aoshi was doing behind her. He just stood there leaning on the wall with arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Misao gazed at his stance and flushed a bit.

"Doshita?" he asked.

Misao gasped and muttered as she turned away from his body, "N-Nothing. I just –"

"What do you wish to talk about, Misao?"

The freshman sighed and voiced, "Can I ask you something?"

"Aa"

"Why did you come?"

Aoshi was speechless. He knew Misao was gonna ask that darn question but he wasn't prepared. He did not know what to say. _'Should I tell her I missed her?'_

'_Nah that would be too lame.' _

'_Then what?'_

'_Hmm….'_

'…_.'_

'_I have no idea…'_

'…_.Well let me say you're no use, Inner voice.'_

'Aoshi?" Misao called which snapped him back to his senses.

She then realized that he could not answer her question. Misao crossed her arms and felt a breeze sweep by. She stood before the railing and gazed at the scorching sun but not too long. Aoshi stayed silent as ever and decided to clear his throat and capture Misao's full attention. Misao blinked and chose to face her old friend but then her inner voice muttered to her, _'Dame….'_ And decided not to.

Neither of them knew what to say.

"I –"

"Misao-chan! Aoshi-san! I've been looking all over for the both of you! What are you doing up here? Ah, anyway Takani-san is searching for you Aoshi-san." A young woman from their class named Shara called.

"What for?" he questioned.

"No idea but you better get going cause she's not the patient type."

Aoshi hesitated at first but Shara soon dragged him with her leaving Misao alone on the roof.

Misao sighed and left the place with shuffling footsteps. 'I guess I'll talk to him another time….'

oOooooooo**Makimachi Residence**oooooooOo

Misao sat on the couch her eyes gazing out the window as she thought of nothing. She was still wearing her school uniform. The sun was still setting and Misao seemed to be a little disappointed she couldn't speak with Aoshi. _'What's the big deal anyway if I didn't get the chance?'_ She then sighed and dragged her feet to her room. She then thought of her stepmother.

"Strange, she hasn't seen her come home from work or wherever she is these days." She muttered with half lidded eyes.

When she entered her room, she found a piece of crumpled paper on her mattress. Misao walked closer to the object and unfolded it. On the paper the words

'_Hey Bitch_

_You may have realized that I haven't been arriving home recently. Well that's because I'm never going back to that fucking apartment! I didn't even wish to write this letter. I have no idea why I even wrote it! Anyway you're all alone in your life now! So good riddens to you!'_

The letter didn't affect Misao at all. She didn't care nor did her stepmother. A sigh escaped her lips and she crumpled the material once again then threw it in the basket next to her study table. She then grabbed her towel and chose to take a bath.

oOoooooo**Meanwhile**oooooooOo

"What do you want from me Megumi?" Aoshi asked in a placid tone of voice.

The Takani woman crossed her arms with a sly smile etched on her crimson red lips. "Ara ara. How informal Shinomori-san. Perhaps you should you offer me high respect since I'm the class president and all."

Aoshi did not react.

She then chortled and walked closer to the new classmate. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "The principal gave this to me when I was passing by his office. He told me to hand it over to you. He said it's something very important and quite urgent."

Aoshi gazed at the paper and reluctantly accepted it. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Megumi turned her back to the young man and walked off as she replied to his question cunningly, "I don't know. Why don't you just open it and read its contents. After all, I did not scan the letter and you should not expect me to answer all your questions." She then left the Shinomori alone with the letter from the principal.

He just sighed and went off with the note in his hands.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

The water showered her petite figure as she thought deeply about some things. Misao then closed her eyes and relaxed at the moment she's experiencing.

"Idiot……." She mumbled.

oOoooooooThe Next DayoooooooOo

Aoshi was walking on his way to school with an emotionless expression on his handsome young face. Yesterday he realized that nothing was written on the letter that the Takani woman gave her; it was only just a blank of piece of paper.

'_She only wanted my attention……' _he thought. He realised what she did it on purpose so he and Misao wouldn't be able to talk. It was no coincidence cause there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. "Takani…….what are you up to?" he mumbled.

It was still 7:15 am, too early. Classes start at 8:30.

"Shinomori-kun!" Hannya, one of his classmates exclaimed.

Aoshi looked at his figure from the corner of his eyes. "Hannya"

Hannya moved closer to his classmate's tall figure. "You're early today."

"Perhaps you're early as well."

"Well yeah. You know I'm a newspaper boy; I deliver the papers early in the morning. When I'm done with work, I immediately prepare for school so that's how I end up being the earliest one in class."

"So ka."

"Makimachi-san seems to know you before you even transferred here."

Aoshi gasped hearing Misao's name. "A-Aa. We were childhood friends."

After he said those words he wanted to hit himself for saying that!

"Really? That sounds interesting."

Aoshi was speechless.

They continued to walk in silence, Hannya smiling, Aoshi….quiet which bothered Hannya.

"Shinomori-san are really like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're awfully quite this morning."

"……"

"Well I probably shouldn't have asked that. I better run I don' wanna break my record of being the earliest in class. See ya!" Hannya voiced and dashed off to school.

Aoshi continued to walk slowly and muttered, "Am I silent?"

oOoooooooMeanwhileoooooooOo

Misao was up early too but she wasn't planning on leaving yet though she's all ready for class.

Right now, Misao was sitting on a blue colored couch in the living room. Her midnight blue hair was down and her eyes fixed at the picture atop the television.

The picture had her dad and her mom in it and herself when she was only four. She cradled into her mother's arms at that time. The picture would be beautiful if only Misao and her mom's heads weren't torn. Perhaps you know who did this. Of course Yumi was the one who did this. (who else!)

"I wonder what Takani-san and Aoshi-sama talked about." She uttered then sighed afterwards.

"Why do I even wonder? I don't really care." She then rested her chin on her hand which was resting on her thigh. "I don't care at all…… don't care at all…….. Not.One.Bit………" she said quietly.

She then sighed once again and began to braid her messy hair calmly.

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

Aoshi took the envelope out of his pocket. He felt strange whenever he sees the letter Megumi gave him yesterday afternoon. It's as if something was written in it he just could not see it. "A hidden message?" he muttered.

It was bothering him…..very much…. As if something or someone is going to get hurt.

He clasped the material of the envelope and sighed. "She's planning something……." He said.

"Takani-san……."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **

**Author Notes: There sorry for the long update! I'm really really very sorry about that. Writer's block I tell you! Au clair de la lune, the piece I played during my violin lessons, Blast my Desire and Dogfight (from Initial D) gave me inspiration this day. You see music gives me inspiration but reading also does. Hey and I apologize for the wrong grammar and stuff. Remember me human only. I just hope you enjoyed it. I promise I'll finish this fic. I swear! Wish me luck! **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


	7. Chapter 7: Sisters

**Endless Days**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin and characters but Yasu and Emiko are _mine_, mine I tell you!**

**Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for the wrong grammar…..if there are any…….cause I think there are….. Anyway I'm sorry for the dumb chapters. I promise I'll make better ones! Oh and I'm only human and I'm _not _perfect. **

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 7: Sisters**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

'_A hidden message?'_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

(Note: The uniform this time is a dark brown top (almost black) and a short pleated skirt with the same color. Like the other uniform in CCS)

**AT SCHOOL**

Megumi sat on her seat at the back with her legs crossed and a sly smile on her crimson red lips. _'I'm sure by now Shinomori-san has realized **it**.' _

Aoshi who was sitting behind Kaoru's place remained silent as ever. He was still thinking about the empty letter that Megumi handed him.

Megumi then left her place and walked towards Aoshi with hands on her back. "Hello Aoshi-san"

Aoshi whose arms and legs crossed raised an eyebrow at how Megumi just called him. "Konnichiwa"

Megumi smirked and sat on his desk, one leg over the other.

"You're awfully silent today. It's a beautiful day you should open up and have fun. By the way how was the letter?"

Aoshi didn't even look at Megumi. "….It was nothing."

"I see." Looks around. "Makimachi-san hasn't arrived yet and it's almost time to start."

"Ohayo minna-san" the teacher said as he went in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

Megumi jumped off Aoshi's desk and went to her seat. "Stupid Shinomori…….!" She mumbled.

Their teacher, Mr. Kenren, then placed his stuff on his desk and voiced to all, "Hmmm…. Well I can see Kamiya-san is still absent." Sees Misao's vacant seat. "Now where is Makimachi-san? She's usually very early."

All eyes turned to the vacant place next to Kaoru including Aoshi and Megumi.

"Hmmm well that is pretty unusual...Anyway we –"

"Ohayo." an impassive female voice said as she slid open the door.

Everyone in the room turned to the petite emotionless figure standing by the door.

"Ara Makimachi-san! You're quite late today."

"Gomen nasai I got…….distracted…" she replied as she walked to her seat.

"So desu ka. Anyways we should begin this session now!"

"Hai!" all said.

Misao quietly took her seat and remained calm and emotionless as ever.

Aoshi's eyes were fixed on her form and then back at their teacher._ 'Misao….'_

'_No such thing as coincidence…in this world huh?'_

oOoooooooOOoooooooOo

A lone figure sat on a bench next to a big Sakura tree. Her eyes were fixed on the clouds.

"Misao" a male voice called.

The teenager then turned her head to the right and sighed. "What now?"

Aoshi who was leaning on a big oak tree a few meters away from Misao then said, "I noticed you'd been thinking a lot these days."

"Oh. So you have been observing me then." Misao said plainly.

"………"

Misao then faced the ground and began swinging her legs. "I was thinking of what job I should apply for."

"A job?"

"Mm. I have to earn some money for my tuition you know."

Aoshi blinked.

"Yumi left me." The sapphire eyed girl voiced simply.

"That sounds very simple."

She then sighed and looked up at the sky once again. "Well it's not like miss her or something."

"So ka."

"She's probably moving onto another man again."

Aoshi sighed and walked over to Misao with hands on his pockets. "Misao"

"Hmm?"

"Are you fond of children?"

"HA?" she responded as she faced Aoshi with oddity.

The young man then smirked and chuckled quietly. "My sisters are coming over from Hong Kong." He muttered.

"You have sisters?"

"Aa, Yasu and Emiko."

"You never told me about them!"

"Gomen about that."

Misao then began to lay interest in them. "So what are they like? Are they like you?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Is that an insult?"

"If you think it is then yes."

"sighs. Yasu is the calm and peaceful type though sometimes it's hard to notice her mood. When she's angry or frustrated, she doesn't show it, she keeps quiet. She's grumpy whenever she's wakes up in the morning."

"So she's silent when she's mad."

"Aa. She's very silent. Her personality is sometimes muffled by the people around her, and her voice is often lost in the crowd. Her tongue is stilled by those who have too much to say and her soul is quelled by the influencing nature of the people around. Her heart is good and whole, but she has built a wall around it, so no-one can see the true Yasu. She is self-conscious. She is shy and smart. She gets good grades, but don't let anyone see them. She excels in everything, and shy around boys. She is often overlooked, but have a few true friends. She always stays positive though, and is a good advice giver. **'Yasu'** which means "calm". People usually don't really notice her or don't pay much attention to her and she just wishes they did. She's a calm person and doesn't need a busy social life, but she'd like to have just a few more friends. She's a fighter and tend to like to be alone and often times angry at the world for no apparent reason, she also has trouble trusting people. She's depressed most of the time. She tries to fight away her sadness. She just tries to find ways to be happy. She feels misunderstood and she feels trapped like she has to please everybody around her, or face consequences. She believes in magic and wishes. She wants everyone to be happy and is sometimes left in the clouds. She doesn't have lots of friends, but she does have quite a few and also she has her fairy tail friends or imaginary ones. Some people may think she's a nerd."

"Oh…. So she sounds like a depressed and lonely girl….hmm ……" Misao uttered and faced the ground

"Now Emiko is a bit like Yasu. She loves to daydream, and sometimes she gets confused with her own fantasies over reality. She is pretty outgoing, but some days, all she wants to be, is alone, reading, or thinking by herself. She has many talents, and a lot of trustworthy friends around her. She's suave and compromising, careful, cautious and organized. She likes to point out people's mistakes, likes to criticize and stubborn. She does work well and very confident. She's fun to be around and very choosy, especially in relationships. She's secretive, leisure and travelling. Hardly shows emotions, tends to bottle up feelings and very choosy, especially in relationships. She is blessed with talent for the arts and has beauty inside and out. Creativity oozes out her like toothpaste through a tube. She can find success in creative like art, literature and entertainment. She is fully devoted to her friends... her whole world revolves around them. She excels at writing and loves music. She could sit for hours and listen to a stream or waterfall, and just think. She has a caring nature but she acts quickly when she's mad. People love her, including her friends. She is a good and loyal friend, though sometimes her friends will get annoyed at her when she starts drifting away into her own thoughts in the middle of a conversation..."

"Heeeeee…… You're sisters are quite interesting…. I have to say you really know a lot about them with those detailed descriptions….."

Aoshi chuckled. "Maybe. I suppose you're interested in them."

"SO?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could look after them for me."

"WHAT!" Misao yelled almost falling off the bench. "WHY!"

"….." _'I don't want you to be alone Misao….'_

Aoshi chuckled. "I was only joking."

The bell tolled and Aoshi hurriedly walked back to the classroom. "I'll introduce you this Friday night. Come over at my house at seven."

"Whoa! M-Matte! A-Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled but he had already disappeared from her sight.

She then sighed and placed a hand on her waist.

"Man that guy….."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author Notes: hey peoples sorry again for the grammar and such childish words and short chapters. Sigh. If you looked at my profile and read this then you'd probably recognize something. Anyway just keep reading and reviewing. That's it for now and look out for the next chapters! Oh and if you wish to learn a little bit of Japanese just check out my homepage though they're not that good. Ja ne!**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**


End file.
